In a manufacturing scenario that is targeted by known ergonomics applications, there are several use cases where certain postures (specifically images of postures) have to be created. Namely, the postures having a human character holding an object in hand need to be created. There are tools for manipulating 3D image representation of the arm, but these tools do not maintain the orientation of the object in the hand of the displayed character. As the arm part of the image is manipulated, orientation of the object also gets changed. For example, consider a case where the 3D image is of a human subject with a glass of water in his hand. It is impossible to create images of realistic postures while maintaining the same orientation for the glass from image to image (posture to posture).